¿Lo recuerdas?
by Nitsudani
Summary: Serie de drabbles en la que Kageyama relata su relación con Hinata. [Kagehina]
1. Cuando te confesaste

Hoy quise escribir sobre el fandom de Haikyuu, es una serie de drabbles de mi adorado Kagehina. Estaré publicando día de por medio, espero contar con su apoyo en este nuevo proyecto. Espero que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haikyuu son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate

.

 _ **Julio 16**_

Ese día habíamos quedado tan agotados por el entrenamiento, y Daishi-san nos invitó a comer bollos de carnes, esos que tanto te gustan, no te resististe a su olor y agarraste uno sin permiso y el resto del equipo se enojó contigo.

Daishi-san repartía entre el equipo los bollos y cuando me entregaba el mío, tú se lo arrebataste y saliste huyendo. Todo cabreado te seguí hasta que te encontré varado a mitad de camino.

 **"Eres lento Kageyama-kun"** te burlabas de mí.

Luego noté que tu expresión de tu rostro había cambiado, algo te preocupaba, pero le resté importancia, solo quería que me devolvieras el bollo de carne, pero tú ya te lo habías comido. Iba a golpearte, pero de repente comenzaste a balbucear estupideces y temblabas como gelatina. Me alarmé, creí que habías enfermado, pero luego de la nada gritaste

 **"Te Amo"**

Reaccioné diciendo **"Eres buen comediante Hinata"** y reía como loco, me sujetaba el estomagó, eso había sido demasiado cómico. Pero… Pero tú no reías, estabas callado y solo bajaste tu mirada. Pasaste aun lado de mí y me susurraste **"Que bueno que te gustó mi broma"** levantaste tu vista y me diste una palmada en mi espalda. Estabas sonriendo, pero al ver tu sonrisa supe que no era del todo sincera.

.

 _¿Lo recuerdas, Hinata? Fue el día en que me confesaste tus sentimientos._

 _._

 _¡Nos leemos la próxima!_


	2. Cuando te rechazé

¡Hola! hoy vengo con el segundo capítulo. Gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado, eso me hace muy feliz y me anima a continuar.

.

 _ **Julio 24**_

.

Había pasado una semana desde el día en que me habías dicho esa estupidez, y eso resonaba en mi mente haciendo que no me pudiese concentrar en el entrenamiento.

Quise preguntarte por tu repentina confesión, pero tu actitud hacia mi había cambiado de repente. Eras indiferente y ya no me pedías que levantara el balón para ti, y ni siquiera estábamos sincronizados a la hora de hacer nuestro ataque rápido. Eso me molestaba, porque por tu manera de actuar hacías que el equipo se desequilibrara.

— **¿Qué demonios te pasa?** **—** te reclamé, me había hartado de tu maldito comportamiento que interfería con la práctica del equipo **— Solo eres una carga para el equipo.**

Me miraste con rabia y me empujaste hacia atrás, regresé el empujón haciendo que cayeras al suelo. Te sujeté de la camisa y justo cuando te iba a golpear, Suga-san y el resto del equipo nos apartó.

 **"Cuando dije que te amaba no estaba bromeando"** dijiste tan seriamente.

— **¡Ya estás de nuevo con esas estupideces!** **,** **¡No es normal que sientas esa clase de sentimientos por mí!** **—** te sobresaltaste y apretaste tus puños, de repente comenzaste a llorar, cosa que alarmó a los demás y Suga-san trató de calmarte. Todo el equipo me lanzó miradas de furia, ¿Por qué a mí?, si tú eras el único culpable **— Eres un idiota, no esperes que corresponda a tus sentimientos** — me marché del gimnasio a pesar de que el entrenamiento aun no había terminado, Daichi-san trató de detenerme, pero por primera vez no escuché las ordenes de nuestro capitán.

Después de ese incidente nuestra relación de compañeros∕amigos cambió. Creí que nuestros días de peleas habían terminado hace mucho tiempo, pero me había equivocado, era claro que tú y yo no congeniábamos desde un principio.

.

 _¿Lo recuerdas, Hinata? Fue el día en que te rechazé._

 _._

 _¡Nos leemos la próxima!_


	3. El rey de la cancha apareció de nuevo

Gracias por el apoyo en este nuevo proyecto, le agradezco a las personitas que leen y dejan review, eso me hace feliz y me anima a continuar.

 **Agosto 10**

.

Últimamente mi humor había cambiado, y no podía concentrarme en el entrenamiento. Mis levantadas eran difíciles de rematar, y sin darme cuenta mi hábito de dar órdenes había regresado. Incluso me atreví a levantarle la voz a los senpais. Pero todo empeoró al escuchar el apodo del que siempre había estado huyendo. **"Tal parece que el rey amaneció de mal humor"** dijo el idiota de Tsukishima. Eso hiso que me ardiera la sangre, ¿Qué se creía ese bastardo?, definitivamente lo pondría en su sitio. Pero cuando iba a callarle su gran bocata, el entrenador llamó a todo el equipo.

Tanto él, como el sensei, estaban demasiados serios, eso preocupó al equipo, tal vez su semblante significaba que tenían malas noticias.

— **Escuchen, pronto tendremos un partido contra Datekou, por lo que Sugawara será nuestro setter en esta ocasión** **—** esa noticia me impactó demasiado, no me lo esperaba.

— **¡Por favor permítame participar en este partido!—** me sentí frustrado, había estado practicando porque deseaba ese partido por lo que le suplique al entrenador.

— **Kageyama, en estos momentos solo eres una carga para el equipo** **—** sentí una presión en el pecho, me sentía mal por esa decisión.

Nadie cuestionó la decisión del entrenador, después de eso todos se marcharon a sus casas, pero yo me había quedado entrenando por mi cuenta en el gimnasio, tal vez así podía reprimir mi frustración.

Luego me percaté de una presencia, por lo que dirigí mi vista a la puerta, y ahí, justamente estabas tú.

— **¿Qué quieres?—** fui lo más cortante **— ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí?**

— **No es nada de eso** **—** a pesar de todo aun tenías valor para hablarme. Pero yo no pensaba lo mismo que tú.

— **Si vienes a decirme "Lo siento", vete, no necesito tu lastima.**

Me di la espalda, no necesitaba tu lastima, eso lo odio, no me gusta que los demás me vean como alguien a quien deberían tenerle lastima.

Escuché tus pasos seguidos del sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, y me di cuenta de que te habías marchado. Reí por lo más bajo de lo irónico que resultaba, yo que te había juzgado como una carga para el equipo, al final resultó que la carga para el equipo era yo.

.

 _¿Lo recuerdas, Hinata? Ese día el rey de la cancha apareció de nuevo._

 _._

 _ **Si lo sé, Kageyama es un maldito que trata mal a Hinata, pero no es fácil para él, enterarse de que su compañero lo ama no es nada fácil. ¡Pero vamos Kageyama! Esa no es excusa para comportarte como un patán.**_

 _ **.**_

 _¡Nos leemos la próxima!_


	4. No compartimos el mismo asiento

Bueno este capítulo tenía que haberlo subido ayer, pero no pude hacerlo. Por lo que lo subo el día de hoy. Espero que lo disfruten.

 _ **Agosto 17**_

.

Nos dirigíamos a Tokio, lugar donde realizaríamos el campamento de entrenamiento junto con Nekoma, Fukurodani y otras preparatorias. Todos estaban emocionados por la idea de enfrentar de nuevo a Nekoma así como lo hicimos la última vez, pero con la diferencia de ganarles un partido.

Pero durante el viaje tú y yo no nos dirigimos palabra alguna, por lo que no compartimos el mismo asiento en el autobús. Tú compartías asiento con Tanaka-san, mientras que yo iba solo en mi asiento escuchando música. Me sentía extraño porque ya me había acostumbrado a todas las estupideces que decías cuando visualizabas el paisaje por la ventana, hablabas tanto que no me dejabas dormir tranquilo.

Que patético, por primera vez deseaba poder compartir el asiento del autobús contigo.

.

¿Lo recuerdas, Hinata? Ese día no compartimos el mismo asiento.

.

 _¡Nos leemos la próxima!_


	5. Ese día sentí celos

¡Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta hermosa historia, disfrútenlo.

.

 **Agosto 19**

 **.**

Desde que el campamento dio inicio, tú y el setter de Nekoma se la pasaron todo el tiempo juntos. Traté de no darle mucha importancia, pero era algo difícil de lograr. Me había convertido en un testigo silencioso que a lo lejos observaba como una sonrisa se dibujaba en tu rostro cada vez que estabas al lado de ese chico. Te mostrabas curioso por su consola de video juegos y siempre platicabas con él a la hora del descanso, incluso decidiste ir dormir a la habitación en la que él estaba.

Pero ese día presencié algo que hubiese querido no ver nunca.

Era de noche, y yo había olvidado mis rodilleras en el gimnasio, por lo que decidí ir a buscarlas. Cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta, noté que las luces estaban encendidas, luego escuché el rechinar del suelo y seguidamente escuché el sonido del balón al ser golpeado. Curioso por saber quién practicaba a esas horas de la noche, sigilosamente abrí la puerta, y me encontré contigo y el setter de Nekoma. Ahí estabas tú, rematando las levantadas de alguien que no era yo.

— **¡Eres increíble, Kenma!, tus levantadas son fáciles de rematar** **—** eufórico elogiabas a ese setter.

Presenciar esa escena hiso que sintiera una punzada en mi pecho,porque recordé que tú ya no rematabas mis levantadas, y ya no me elogiabas de esa manera y me di cuenta de que poco a poco te alejabas de mi lado.

.

¿Lo recuerdas, Hinata? Ese día sentí celos.

.

 _¡Nos leemos la próxima!_


	6. Ese día me disculpé contigo

Pido disculpas por la tardanza de la actualización de este nuevo capítulo, mi excusa es que me he puesto al día con los animes que tenía pendiente, por eso no había actualizado.

Les dejo el capítulo 6, espero que lo disfruten.

 **Agosto 22**

.

El campamento de entrenamiento había llegado a su fin y el resto del equipo se despedía de las demás preparatorias.

Al parecer Tanaka-san y Nishinoya-san se habían convertido en amigos de uno de los rematadores de Nekoma, pues su despedida dramática los delataba.

Observé como te despedias del setter de Nekoma. En estos últimos días se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, y por alguna extraña razón eso me disgustaba. También te hiciste amigos del bloqueador central que parecía extranjero, aunque al inicio rivalizabas con él debido a la diferencia de estatura entre ambos. Pero no fue impedimento para que se llevaran bien.

Tu capacidad para hacer amigos tan fácilmente siempre me ha sorprendido y eso es algo que siempre he admirado de ti.

Entendí que no podía seguir con mi actitud, deseaba que volviéramos a ser como éramos antes. Quería que entrenáramos juntos, que comiéramos bollos de carne juntos, y que habláramos de voleibol, quería hacer todas las cosas que solo puedo hacer contigo.

— **Oye estúpido Hinata, en el autobús… Te sentaras a mi lado—** decidí hablarte e interrumpí tu conversación.

— **No quiero—** contestaste.

— **No te lo estoy preguntando, te lo estoy ordenando.**

Como te resistías, tuve que obligarte. Te sujeté de tu camisa y te llevé arrastras hasta el autobús.

Suga-san y Daichi-san se preocuparon, pues creían que de nuevo estábamos peleando, pero les dije que no era el caso, así que se calmaron un poco.

Estando en el autobús, nos sentamos juntos, tú ibas al lado de la ventana contemplando el paisaje. Había un ambiente incomodo entre los dos, por lo que decidí romperlo. Coloqué mi cabeza sobre tu hombro y tú te sobresaltaste, sentí como comenzabas a temblar, tu respiración se aceleraba y comenzaste a tartamudear de los nervios.

— **Hinata… Lo siento—** dije, rompiendo así el silencio entre los dos. Dejé mi orgullo de lado y me disculpé contigo. No respondiste, pero sentí como tu cabeza se apoyaba sobre la mía, eso fue suficiente para saber que aceptabas mis disculpas.

Después no supe en que momento habíamos llegado a casa, ya que ambos nos habíamos quedado dormidos.

.

 _¿Lo recuerdas, Hinata? Ese día me disculp_ é _contigo._

 _._

 _¡Nos leemos la próxima!_

* * *

 _ **Estamos a un capítulo de que termine la segunda temporada de Haikyuu (sufre crisis existencial) pero muy pronto todos los de Karasuno estarán de regreso**_ _ **:)**_


	7. Ese día acepté mis sentimientos por ti

_**¡Nuevo capítulo!... Perdón por no subirlo ayer (fui de paseo con mi familia y vine agotada)… Nuevamente pido perdón.**_

.

 **Septiembre 25**

.

Transcurrió un mes y nuestra amistad había regresado a la normalidad. Bueno, no exactamente, pues en ese transcurso de tiempo, yo comencé a actuar de manera extraña cada vez que tú estaba cerca de mí. De pronto mi corazón se aceleraba y cada vez pensaba más en ti. Creí que algo andaba mal conmigo, porque sentir algo así por alguien de mi mismo sexo no era para nada normal.

Con tal de descifrar lo que me ocurría, busqué ayuda, así que le conté todo a Suga-san.

— **Estás enamorado—** fue su respuesta. Yo me sorprendí, aun no lo creía.

— **Pero… ¿Está bien?... Sentir este tipo de sentimientos por él—** no importaba como lo viera, aun si aceptaba mis propios sentimientos, seguía pensando que eso no era normal **—Digo, ambos somos chicos, y no es normal que dos chicos mantenga una relación de pareja.**

— **¿Qué hay de malo en eso?, si dos personas se aman deben de luchar por estar juntas, no importa si ambas personas son del mismo sexo, lo único que importa es que ambos se demuestren lo mucho que se aman, ¿No crees?**

— **Tal vez tengas razón** **—** Suga-san tenía razón, lo único que importa es la dicha de amar y ser amado.

— **Además… Él ya te demostró lo mucho que te ama, ahora te toca a ti demostrarle que lo amas también** **—** se acercó a mí y colocó su mano sobre mi hombro, mientras sonreía, era su manera de animarme.

Ahora que lo recordaba, hace unos meses me habías confesado que me amabas, y para variar lo hiciste en dos ocasiones, y en una de ellas no te importó gritar que me amabas enfrente de todo el equipo.

Pensé que yo debería hacer lo mismo.

Tal vez debería decirte lo mucho que te amo.

.

 _¿Lo recuerdas, Hinata? Ese día acepté mis sentimientos por ti._

* * *

 _ **Suga es tan tierno, siempre apoyando a sus hijitos cuervos. Tal vez debería pedirle un consejo, en estos momentos tengo mal de amores.**_

 _ **.**_

 _¡Nos leemos la próxima!_


	8. Ese día te confesé mis sentimientos

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Bueno esta historia ya está por terminar T-T gracias por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **Septiembre 27**

.

Nunca creí que confesarse fuera tan complicado, siempre creí que solo decías **"Me gustas"** **"Por favor sal conmigo"** y mágicamente ya tenías una relación.

Decir esas palabras me estaba costando demasiado.

Ese día después del entrenamiento, te invité a comer unos bollos de carnes. Tú te comiste uno, pero yo devoré una bolsa entera debido a mis nervios.

Ambos caminábamos en silencio. Mantenías tu vista en el suelo, mientras que yo desvía la mirada tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para confesarme, pero por más que trataba no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Luego recordé las palabras que tú utilizaste en tu confesión, y recordando eso, supe que probablemente tú sentiste todo el nerviosismo y temor que yo sentía en esos momentos, pero tú te armaste de valor y lo confesaste, así que no podía permitir que me vencieras en ese aspecto.

— **Oye Hinata—** detuve mi andar **—Hay algo que quiero decirte, así que escúchame… Hinata yo… Tu—** me acerqué torpemente a ti. Había un miedo que se apoderaba de mí, sentía medio, tal vez tú me rechazarías así como yo te había rechazado a ti. Pero al menos tenía que intentarlo **—Hinata… Me gustas, me gustas mucho, ¡No!... Hay otra palabra que define mejor lo que siento… Hinata ¡** **¡** **Te amo!** **!**

No decías nada, solo mantenías la mirada baja.

— **Oye di algo—** mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más rápido, mi pecho dolía, sentía que en cualquier momento me rechazarías.

— **¡** **Kageyama, idiota!** **—** comenzaste a llorar. Me alarmaste y lo único en que pensé fue en abrazarte— **K-Kageyama yo también te amo.**

No pude resistirme al escuchar esas palabras, y te abrasé fuertemente, no dejaría que te fueras de mi lado. No ahora que por fin estaríamos juntos.

.

¿Lo recuerdas, Hinata? Ese día te confesé mis sentimientos.

.

 _¡Nos leemos la próxima!_

* * *

 _ **Lo siento, no soy romántica, por lo que la confesión de Kageyama salió de esta manera, pero igual, El rey de la cancha no es cursi ni empalagoso, además no me lo imagino de esa manera.**_


	9. Ese día se hizo oficial nuestra relación

_**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, ya se acaba solo falta un capitulo, de ante mano les doy la gracias por leer esta historia. ¡Por favor disfruten del capítulo.**_

 **Septiembre 28**

.

¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió al día siguiente?

Ese día nos presentamos al entrenamiento y para sorpresa del equipo, ambos nos sosteníamos de nuestras manos. Todos estaban confundidos al vernos, tu alegres los saludabas, mientras que yo escondía mi cara sonrojado.

— ¡Hey chicos! ¡Kageyama y yo somos novios!— presumías de nuestra relación.

— ¡Oye idiota! No andes por ahí contándoselos a todos— aún estaba algo nervioso, no sabía cómo lo tomarían los demás.

—Pero estoy muy feliz y quiero compartir mi alegría con todos— me sonreíste he hiciste que me sonrojara a un más.

Yo también estaba muy feliz por nuestra relación, era la primera vez que me sentía de esa manera, definitivamente tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, porque desde que te conocí mi mundo de oscuridad en el que me encontraba solo, se iluminó al instante en el que sin mi permiso entraste en él.

Pero tenía miedo de que el equipo se opusiera a nuestra relación.

— ¡Felicidades Hinata!— Nishinoya-san y Tanaka-san comenzaron a felicitarte de manera escandalosa— Al final tus esfuerzos por ganarte el amor de Kageyama rindieron frutos— lloraban dramáticamente mientras te abrazaban.

—Felicidades chicos— Daichi-san aceptaba nuestra relación— Pero… No crean que por esto permitiré que se comporten de manera acaramelada durante los entrenamientos— su expresión en ese instante era terrorífica, hasta sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo.

—Felicidades Hinata, Kageyama— Suga-san también aprobó lo nuestro. La verdad es que le debo mucho a Suga-san, ya que él fue el que me animó a que te confesara mis sentimientos— Les deseo lo mejor en su relación.

— ¡Osu!— Gritamos al unísono.

Todos habían aprobado nuestra relación, bueno no todos exactamente.

—Tsk, que molesto, ahora esto se convertirá en una exhibición de amor— se quejaba Tsukishima.

Pero eso no me importaba, daba igual si lo aceptaba o no, lo único que importaba era disfrutarnos el uno de otro.

Después de eso, Asahi-san llegó y rápidamente Nishinoya-san y Tanaka-san le contaron la gran noticia, también se encargaron de contárselo al entrenador y al sensei, y para cuando me di cuenta ya todos lo sabían.

— ¡Bien! Esto se merece una celebración— propuso Nishinoya-san.

Por lo que después del entrenamiento todo el equipo fuimos a comer bollos de carne.

.

¿Lo recuerdas, Hinata? Ese día el equipo aceptó nuestra relación.

.

 _¡Nos leemos la próxima!_


	10. Hoy en día

**He aquí el ultimo capitulo… Aquí Kageyama ya no es narrador… ¡Disfrútenlo!**

.

 **Hoy en día**

.

Ambos se encontraban recostados en la cama, abrazándose mutuamente mientras las sabanas les cubría sus cuerpos desnudos. Kageyama acariciaba los cabellos de Hinata, y este escuchaba atentamente lo que su pareja decía.

Tras graduarse de la preparatoria, ambos habían decidido vivir juntos.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, idiota— Hinata hacia un tierno puchero—son recuerdos muy valiosos para mí.

— ¿A pesar de que en ellos te hice sufrir?—preguntó Kageyama.

—Admito que en el pasado eras un idiota, pero aun así yo me enamoré de ti, por lo que no importa si me hiciste llorar porque después de eso solo me has hecho feliz— el pelinaranja abrazó con mayor intensidad a su compañero.

—Soy muy afortunado por tenerte a mi lado— Kageyama acarició la mejilla de Hinata, y este le regaló una sonrisa. El peliazul se acercó lentamente al rostro de su pareja y le depositó un tierno y cálido beso— Te amo.

—Yo también Te amo, Tobio— se alanzó sobre Kageyama y se cubrieron con la sabana, la cual cubría todas las muestras de cariño que se daban entre ambos.

Y de ahora en adelante, ambos construirán hermosos recuerdo.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia… Sé que algunos pensaron que esta historia seria Angst, pero mientras iba escribiéndola lo descarté, es mi primer Fic Kagehina, así que no quería que fuera una historia con final triste. Además para que el Fic fuera Angst hubiese tenido que alargarlo, y tendría que haber hecho a Kageyama aún más desagradable con Hinata y estoy segura que más de alguno terminaría odiándolo, y no deseaba eso. Así que le di este final.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Son masoquistas ¿Verdad?... Bueno puede que a futuro les traiga una historia para que lloren a morir, pero si se mueren de tristeza no me culpen.**_

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **:)**_

 _ **By:**_ _ **Asari Anzu**_


End file.
